


Anything is Possible

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Implied Slash, M/M, Other, Slash, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Severus and Remus in the Great Hall. DD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything is Possible

**Author's Note:**

> I'm revisiting the magical world of Harry Potter fiction. Snape/Lupin (Snupin) is my favourite pairing, though I'm not ignorant to sampling others. I hope you'll join me on the journey and that you let your imagination wonder to satisfaction with this double drabble.

His skin looked the smoothest texture, so pale that Remus wondered why he couldn't make out more than faint blue and purple veins coiling around the other man's knuckles. He envisioned his own fingers snaking around those hands, tracing smooth patterns between each ridge.

He imagined the other would feel cool against his touch. That his sallow skin would melt against the heat like the last of the snow he could see through a window in the Great Hall. It delighted Remus when the others hand twitched, his long fingers drumming an impatient beat into the fine wooden table.

Remus purposely stretched too much, bringing his knee to rest against the others left leg. He had no way to explain his behaviour and no desire to do so either, for he knew any attempt at conversation would be met with aged insults. _I want to hate you._ Those were the thoughts that burned on the tip if his tongue, longing to be vocalised. _But it's too hard._

"Tell me what you are thinking," he asked. He could see the tension in the other man's jaw, the way it trembled with pressure and Remus was sure if he listened intently he would hear teeth grinding unpleasantly.

"I do not need to say it for you to hear me and you do not need to hear me to know what I am thinking," Severus drawled and with those blank eyes one could only master with years of deceit, he finished with "We are too far gone."

Remus had run out of words, save for the few that lingered near the tip of his tongue, slightly edited after Severus' reply. _I want to hate you._ He dared not say it. _And you're making it possible._


End file.
